Code Name Angel
by Jennaya
Summary: London has ordered Hogan to get the British undercover agent, code name Angel, back to London at all cost. But is Angel who she appears to be, or will she be the downfall of the heroes and sell them out to Hochstetter? Winner Papa Bear Awards.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of CBS and Ryscher Entertainment. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Thank you to Waikiki for all your hard work, without your help this would never had been published.

* * *

"Colonel, we have new orders from London." Sergeant James Kinchloe said coming up through the tunnel entrance below his bunk bed. "They want us to get an operative out of Düsseldorf and back to London. Her code name is Angel."

"Ok…wait, back to London?" Colonel Robert Hogan queried with a puzzled look on his face, as he turned around to look at his radioman.

"Yes, sir, she's a British undercover agent, who was dropped in several months ago for a special assignment. Apparently her cover is in danger. They want her back in England as quickly as possible, and it's coded as a double red." Kinch handed the details to the Colonel.

Carter whistled, "That means we are already late on it."

"Do we know what her assignment was mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked stirring the pot he was cooking dinner in.

"No, it doesn't say. Just that she's a valuable operative, and we're ordered to retrieve her at all cost." Hogan's face showed he was trying to work out the details of retrieving the operative. Klink had doubled the guards, outside the fence, two days ago after Olsen's attempted escape. He went out the wire to act as a diversion, while they got four men into the veterinarian's truck.

"How are we going to get out of camp to get her, Colonel? Klink has us sewed up tight right now." Newkirk questioned blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Yeah Colonel, Schnitzer was just here, so he can't come back this soon." Kinch threw out as he poured himself a cup of warm coffee. He was chilled from being in the tunnel for a couple of hours.

"Can someone in the underground pick her up in Düsseldorf, and then bring her to us?" Carter inquired.

"Carter, that's a real possibility. Kinch, contact the underground and see if they can help, and maybe hide her for a day or so, until I can get the heat loosen up around here. If I have too, I'll go to our friendly travelers association, Colonel Klink. London says it's imperative she's picked up tomorrow. Newkirk and Carter, I want you to break Klink's car we may need it. I'll be in my office figuring out the rest of the plan, let me know what you come up with." Hogan heard 'yes sirs' from his men, as he walked into his office and shut the door.

**

* * *

Hammelburg:**

Lisal rose up on her elbows looking at the man lying beside her; he in turn was smiling back at her. The only time she ever saw him smile was when they were alone. "This was a nice surprise Wolfgang; how did you ever manage to have the afternoon off?"

"I have to work this evening. We have some information that a sabotage unit will be striking tonight, and I want to catch them red-handed." Wolfgang was curling a strand of her long blonde hair in his fingers. He'd known her for only a few months, but somehow, this woman had broken through his defenses. He found that he was spell bound by her charm and beauty. "When we catch them, I'm sure I'll be at work all night interrogating them."

"Oh Wolfgang, I was hoping to have tonight with you. You know I have to leave for Düsseldorf in the morning," Lisal pouted. "But I know duty comes first, and you will find those pigs who dare to defy the Fuehrer. You will because you're the best." She placed her head on his chest still looking into his eyes.

"That is why I wanted us to spend this afternoon together. I wish you would let me send a guard with you for the trip. I would feel so much better, if I knew you were protected."

"You said yourself there has been no underground activity between Hammelburg and Düsseldorf, and the last bombing raid was two days ago. They won't be bombing again so soon. You, Wolfgang, have taught me well how to take care of myself. I do appreciate the way you worry about me though it is so sweet. But you are the one who is going to be in danger, and I can't stand the thought of you being hurt. Please promise me that you'll be careful," Lisal kissed him to emphasize the point.

"There is no need to worry mein liebchen; the swine will not have a chance. I will have an entire contingent with me tonight, so I will be fine. When do you plan to leave for Düsseldorf?"

"I had planned to leave before sunrise, because my appointment with the art gallery is at nine in the morning. But since you won't be finished with your work until the wee hours, and I won't get to see you, then I may leave tonight. That way I can get a room at the hotel, and be fresh for my appointment."

"I think that would be wise. Will you call and leave me a message that you have arrived safely? You can tell my aide and he will relay it to me. Now I must return to work." Wolfgang really didn't want to leave her, but forced himself to get up anyway.

"Ja, I will let you know when I arrive." Lisal promised as she put on her long blue robe, securing it with the belt, and then proceeded to brush out her hair.

Wolfgang looked around the tiny apartment, it was warm and inviting, even though it was sparsely furnished. Her art work was neatly piled by her favorite window. Two pictures sat on the mantel; one was of Lisal and Wolfgang. The other one was of the Berger family consisting of her father, mother, two brothers, and Lisal. It was one of the few things Lisal had left of her family; due to a bombing raid of the Allies her childhood home was destroyed. She was the sole survivor, and could find only two or three items that weren't ruined. When she spoke of her family, sadness crept into her eyes, which Wolfgang wished he could take away from her. Instead, all he could do was hold her close and gently wipe away the tears from her checks. He promised her that Germany would win the war, and her family's deaths would be avenged.

He was sworn to uphold the principals of the Third Reich, and never thought he was the marrying type. That is, until he met Lisal. She chipped away at the cold exterior that he showed to the world. He was always confident and in control, but the question he was going to ask after her return from Düsseldorf made his palms sweat. He had reservations at the nicest restaurant in town, and arranged for flowers to be delivered to her apartment upon her homecoming. The ring he had chosen was being fitted to her finger size, and would be ready in two days, and that's when he planned to ask her to become Mrs. Wolfgang Hochstetter.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. "Who is it?" He called without opening the door.

"Major Hochstetter, I wanted to let you know your ride is here," Corporal Hans Schneider responded from the hallway.

"Very well, Corporal, I will be down momentarily."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," the Corporal hurriedly left to return to the car. He didn't want to upset the Major by hanging around the hallway.

"Lisal, I will be going now," Wolfgang kissed her goodbye. "If you have any trouble with that gallery buying your art, let me know and I'll talk to them."

"I've told you, my art will sell on its own or not at all." She reminded him and made him promise not to interfere. "Now go to work, and I'll see you in two days."


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Name Angel**

**By **

**Jennaya **

* * *

"Colonel, I contacted the underground in Düsseldorf, and they're expecting Angel in the morning. She has legitimate business in town and will be there for the day, and at most can stretch it for two days. They emphasized that her disappearance has to look like an accidental death, with absolutely no connection to the underground. They can't make her disappear so it falls back to us. To top it off, Angel is being followed by the Gestapo." Kinch informed Hogan who was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"That's exactly what London said too. The question is why?" Hogan responded thinking the order over as he walked into his office indicating the others to follow.

"I wondered that too when I took the message down. So I had London repeat it three times to make sure." Kinch followed the Colonel into the office and sat at the desk with him.

LeBeau also entered sitting on the Colonel's lower bunk. "How are we going to do it? We can't get out of here tonight, and Düsseldorf is hours away by car. We'd miss several roll calls."

"Kinch, I need you to get a hold of Felix and tell him that we need to resurrect Major Webber. See if he can come tonight. LeBeau get the uniform ready for him. We'll have him take us to Düsseldorf for interrogations."

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau left to find the uniform in question.

"What about the guards, sir, how do we get him inside?" Kinch asked.

"I'll have to go to work on Klink," Hogan's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. How were they going to accomplish this mission?

"Colonel," Baker called out as he came up the ladder. "Major Hochstetter is on the phone for Klink."

"Hochstetter, that's all we need. Let's see what he wants, hook up the coffee pot." Hogan was frustrated; this day was getting worse by the moment.

"Major Hochstetter, how nice to hear from you," Klink started.

"Klink, this isn't a social call. I need for you to pull all your troops out of the woods around the camp. I have information that a sabotage unit will be trying to blow up the Rampart Bridge tonight, and don't want them spooked by your men."

"But Major, my men are there to protect the Stalag, and the resistance is your responsibility." Klink was blubbering nervously then he held the phone out from his ear at the Major's screaming. Anyone in the room could hear him.

"Don't tell me what my business is! Just make sure you pull all your guards out of the woods, Klink! If I find out you had patrols outside your camp tonight, I will come to Stalag 13 and shoot you myself!" Hochstetter demanded; Klink infuriated him to no end. How on earth did he manage to keep anyone inside his prison camp? "I will have my troops waiting for the traitors as they arrive at the bridge, and then we will surround and capture them."

"Jawohl, Major Hochstetter, I'll make sure the woods are free of camp guards." Klink hung up with the Gestapo agent, why couldn't that man just leave him alone? Then he called for Schultz to come to his office.

"Well, how do you like that? Hochstetter took care of our first hurdle." Hogan was grinning at the conversation they overheard.

"Never thought he'd do us a favor," Kinch laughed. "Do you think it's a trap, sir?"

"Sir, since we don't have any sabotage going on tonight for that bridge, who is he going after?" Baker questioned with a concern look on his face.

"It must be one of Max's groups. Get on the radio and tell them about the trap. Let's just hope he doesn't catch us in it when Felix comes in tonight. We'll need to be extremely alert." Hogan answered, he'd been caught off guard by Hochstetter's announcement also. To his knowledge, no one else was running sabotage in the area, and London had put a hold on all activities until further notice. This was the first job they'd had in two weeks, and now he wondered if the two were connected somehow.

Everyone looked up as Newkirk and Carter came into the hut all smiles, "Mission accomplished, sir." Newkirk declared hopping up onto his bunk.

"What did you do to it?" Hogan addressed his men coming out of his office.

"We 'broke' the distributor sir. It'll take about fifteen minutes to fix when you need it. For Klink it'll take as long as you say," Newkirk answered him lighting a cigarette.

"Mon Colonel, I have the uniform ready for Felix, when he gets here we'll make any adjustments that might be needed." LeBeau informed him as he checked on the supper for the night.

"You do good work men. Carter, I'm not sure what types of explosives we'll need, so make up a nice combination. Definitely have something that will blow up a car, and make it look like it was bombed in an air raid. Tell Baker once he contacts Max, I want a report."

"Yes, sir, I'll tell him. For the explosives, I've got some beauties boy uh…sir. They'll rip a hole through anything and if we place them right…" Carter started excitedly telling him the finer details of his homemade explosives.

Hogan waved his hand, "Good Carter, just bring along a nice assortment."

"Yes, sir, a nice assortment," Carter nodded his head knowing he'd been on the threshold of babbling too much.

"What do you want me to do mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Let me know when dinner is ready, I'm starving and that smells good. Olsen, keep an eye out on the compound, I don't want our friendly neighborhood Gestapo sneaking up on us. Newkirk and Kinch, I need you to get orders ready for Major Webber to take Carter, Newkirk, and myself to Düsseldorf for interrogations.

"Oh oui, all I get to do is cook." LeBeau shook his head and rolled his eyes skyward. The rest of the men laughed good-heartedly and agreed with Hogan, dinner smelled delicious today.

**

* * *

Eight months ago:**

Major Hochstetter stopped by the bakery on his way into work purchasing a sweet brioche for breakfast; as a bachelor most of the time he didn't cook for himself. Slowly eating the sweet roll and sipping on a hot coffee, he made his way to Gestapo headquarters. Mornings were still crisp with very few people venturing out this early. He passed the milkman making his rounds leaving bottles of fresh milk on doorsteps. A few storekeepers were sweeping the light snow off the sidewalks and cleaning their windows. No one spoke to the Gestapo officer as he made his way to his office, nor did he expect them too.

When he arrived his aide handed him the overnight reports, and Hochstetter went into his office as he reviewed the information. His morning was quiet; no underground activities had been reported the night before, and no new prisoners had been brought in. But a group of Generals were coming to Hammelburg in a couple of weeks for a meeting. He would have to put some men on that to make sure they were all loyal to the Fuehrer.

About mid-morning, Hochstetter decided to take a stroll around the town to see what activities he might observe. Putting his black coat on, he reached inside a pocket to pull out his gloves. A note fell on the floor, something he hadn't seen before. With a perplexed look on his face, he reached down and picked the folded paper up turning it over several times as he examined it. Cautiously, he opened the note half expecting it to explode in his face. The message written in neat block print took his breath away. He blinked and read the note over scarcely believing what was on the paper.

I have information on the identity of Papa Bear.

Meet me in front of the bakery at 1:00 PM.

Come Alone.

Finally, he was going to get proof and be able to capture the infamous Papa Bear. He was pretty sure that Colonel Hogan was his man, but he needed proof beyond a shadow of a doubt. Now, he'd have it.

Hochstetter remembered when he was in the bakery there was a Gestapo Sergeant, another customer, and the older couple who owned the shop. He had the Sergeant brought to his office, and questioned the man if he remembered who the other customer was, but neither man could. Hochstetter sent men to observe the bakery, until it was time for him to make his appearance. He was taking no chances on this informant getting away.

A few minutes before one, he walked into the bakery observing the clientele finishing their lunches, and heading back to their workplaces. Hochstetter took a seat by the window waiting for his informant. At 1:30 PM, the place was empty except for the owners, who he approached and asked about his mysterious message. They denied all knowledge of the note. Nor could they tell him who the stranger was in the bakery this morning. Frustrated Hochstetter angrily left the bakery colliding into someone. "Dummkopf! Why don't you watch where you are going…?" He shouted until his eyes met the face of the person he ran into, and stunning blue eyes stared back at him.

"I'm sorry, Herr Colonel, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"It's Major, and it's quite all right Fraulein. Here, allow me to help you collect your things."

"Danke, Herr Major." Her shy smile and soft voice captivated him.

"I see you're an artist, fraulein?"

"Ja, that is right I am an artist. I'm Fraulein Berger. Thank you for your assistance in gathering my supplies." Her shyness did not prevent her from looking him in the eyes, where a spark shone brightly.

"I'm Major Hochstetter; perhaps we shall see each other again."

"Perhaps, we shall, Guten Tag Herr Major." Fraulein Berger walked away, but before she rounded the corner she stole another look at the Major, and blushed shyly when he caught her looking.

"Gerber, I want a complete dossier on Fraulein Berger, on my desk by the end of today," Hochstetter ordered trying to not smile back at catching her watching him.

"Do you suspect the Fraulein, Herr Major?" Lieutenant Gerber asked, standing in the bakery doorway. He hadn't missed the interest his boss had in the little fraulein; in fact he'd like to see her again too.

"I trust no one; have that report to me today." Hochstetter was brusque with the young Lieutenant; secretly he wanted to know more about the fraulein for personal reasons. Of course, he had to make sure she was a loyal German, and he truly hoped she was. He wasn't exactly what you would call a ladies man, but he didn't do to bad at times. Perhaps he would get lucky with the lovely Fraulein Berger.

The following afternoon Major Hochstetter walked through the park until he spotted the person he was looking for sitting on a bench drawing. She was wearing a simple pink cotton dress with a sweater. All of her attention was focused on some children climbing a tree as she drew them.

"Hello Fraulein Berger, how are you doing this afternoon?" Hochstetter asked approaching her.

"Tag Herr Major, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She indicated for him to set on the bench by her, never appearing startled when he walked up behind her.

"May I ask what you are sketching?" Hochstetter was used to forcefully interrogating prisoners, but that wasn't what he wanted to do here. Talking to a beautiful woman wasn't something he was used too, and found himself feeling out of his element.

"I take a sketch of the beautiful things I see around me, and then paint them at home. Today I am preserving the kinder carefree climbing the tree. There is so much destruction in this war, and I want the beauty of Germany to be seen by the entire world."

"Have you sold many of your paintings, Fraulein Berger?"

"Call me Lisal, ja, I have sold a few of them. I hope to one day sell my paintings to a gallery." Lisal watched the man who was trying to be causal and failing miserable. She enjoyed him squirming around her. Although she didn't care for the Gestapo, who in their right mind did, she was intrigued about the man inside the uniform.

"Might I look at your sketch pad?" Hochstetter slipped back into work mode.

"They're not all complete." Lisal started watching him pick up the pad and open it, then waiting for his reaction.

Hochstetter started at the back of the pad looking at each one with keen interest. "Lisal, these are quite good. I could never draw like this. Once I was complemented on being able to draw a straight line, that's about the end of my ability."

"Danke, Herr Major."

Hochstetter stopped at the second to top sketch, and looked up at her with anger in his eyes. "This one is of me, care to explain fraulein?" His mind was going wild, had he been taken in by a pretty face?

"I said that I sketch the beautiful things around me, and you have a beautiful soul," Lisal shyly replied.

Hochstetter's eyes soften as he studied her face; she never lowered her eyes from his. He was a master of interpreting people's reactions, perhaps he had jumped to a hasty conclusion. "You think I have a beautiful soul?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Herr Major." The wind was picking up and leaves danced around the couple. Hochstetter barely noticed as his eyes were locked into her eyes, the silence between them stretched for moments before he answered.

"You did not upset me, I was merely surprised, please call me Wolfgang. Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening?"

"Wolfgang, I am new to the area, I must be seen in the right company." She toyed with him.

"Oh I agree, and what better company than the head of the local Gestapo? I can promise you would be safe and in good companionship. Shall we say seven this evening?" His eyes sparkled with the banter.

"Till tonight then, I must finish my sketch before the children go home." She wrote her address down and handed it to him. Although he didn't need it, he took it from her thinking how refreshing it was that she didn't cower in front of him, and expected him to be a gentleman. Lisal thoroughly intrigued him, and he found himself not wanting to disappoint her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

Current Day:**

Hogan paced around the tunnel between the radio room and the emergency exit. He'd sent Newkirk out to bring Felix in over an hour ago, normally he wouldn't worry this much but Hochstetter had been thrown into the mix. Even though they'd kept an eye out and no guards could be seen, the Gestapo could be anywhere out there. Had he placed two men in danger of being caught in a trap? Hogan blew out a deep breath and made another round; his watch indicated only nine minutes had passed since the last time he looked at. Where were they? How long did it take to make contact and come back?

"Anything on the periscope yet, Kinch?" Hogan asked with apprehension.

"Not yet, sir, I'm sure they're fine. Newkirk knows the drill," Kinch tried to reassure his commanding officer.

"You're right, I know he does, and he's good at avoiding patrols." Hogan answered, turning to make another round.

Kinch raised an eyebrow. _Sure you know Colonel, but you're worried about them being in the Gestapo's hands, so am I._ He went back to viewing through the lens, praying every second they were out there for their safe return. Hogan made a dozen more rounds, before he heard Kinch announce they were back, and the tunnel entrance opened.

"Did you have any trouble?" Hogan questioned as the two men came down the ladder.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Colonel Hogan." Felix answered brushing snow off his coat.

"We took extra precautions, but we didn't see anyone. Not one single guard. If we wanted to do a mass escape, tonight would be the night to do it." Newkirk informed his commanding officer; very thankful didn't run into any trouble tonight.

"Welcome Felix, I'm sorry but the Gestapo are acting strange today." Hogan apologized to the underground agent.

"As Newkirk just mentioned, but I think I can put your mind at ease. We sent the Gestapo on the wild goose chase with orders from London," Felix informed him as they walked to the main part of the tunnel. "From time to time, London asks us to slip Major Hochstetter notes, and we told him that Papa Bear was going to be blowing that bridge in person tonight."

Newkirk whistled, "Blimey, it's a good thing we didn't decide to go after that bridge this week on our own."

"How long have you been slipping Hochstetter notes?" Hogan was sitting on the edge of the table. Everyone else found a comfortable spot and listened with great interest.

"For a few months now, Hochstetter is brutal, but he's not always mindful of what's in his pockets. At first he didn't find the notes for 1-2 days, and would miss the window we were trying to keep him preoccupied. We learned to give them to him early and put a date and time. Once he pulled his gloves out of his pocket and our note fell on the floor. He walked away never noticing, so we had to re-slip it to him." Felix explained to them. LeBeau was helping him to try on the uniform he'd used before.

"How many times have you done this?" Hogan was impressed they had been able to do it once even.

"They've asked us to do it maybe four or five times, and all the messages said for Hochstetter to come alone which of course he never did. So whoever he was to meet up with didn't reveal themselves. I think that frustrated him to no end, but that was our purpose and quite fun at the same time." Felix explained with a smirk.

"How did you slip the notes to old Hochstetter?" Newkirk was interested in this development; he'd done it to Klink but no one else in a while.

"A few underground members have skills that shall we say are questionable in the general population. Similar talents that I understand you have." Felix smiled when Newkirk feigned innocence, and then wiggled his ten magic fingers.

Hogan laughed, "Newkirk continues to perfect his questionable skills by working around here."

"Colonel, what do you need Major Webber to do?" Felix listened while Hogan filled him in on the job. "I'd be happy to help Angel in anyway possible; she was able to rescue two of our operatives a while back. I have a man who can be a driver, and we have access to a vehicle. When do you want to be picked up?" Felix took out a cigarette and Newkirk offered him a light.

"You know Angel?" Hogan's attention was piqued. Why hadn't he been informed of her being in the area? "What can you tell me about her?"

"I'm afraid not much other than what I've already said. London never had us meet to keep her identity confidential."

"I see. How soon can you get it all together to pick us up?" Hogan was digesting the information. Obviously London wanted to keep them separated in case either one was captured; they wouldn't be able to expose each other to the Gestapo.

"I can be back in two hours. Will that give you enough time?" Felix asked.

"That will be perfect. Kinch, would you get the orders for Major Webber? We'll make a call to Klink and have it set up before you get here. Tell me about this vehicle you have is it a car or a truck? Would it be possible for us to use it for a few days?" Hogan was deciding if he wanted to use Klink's car or not.

"We have a car that is available, if you need to take it with you that will be fine. Unfortunately, I will not be able to go with you, past getting you out of Stalag 13." Felix let LeBeau put the finishing touches on the Luftwaffe uniform. "It is still a perfect fit, you do good work LeBeau," Felix remarked as Kinch handed him the paperwork.

"Merci," he smiled with gratitude for his work.

"This is signed by General Kinchmeyer? Might I assume you are this General, Kinch?" Felix's eyes were sparkling with the con; he enjoyed Hogan's ploys and scams.

"Yes, I am. I've been a General for a couple years now," Kinch laughed. General Kinchmeyer had saved the heroes a few times since his incarnation. The first time was when Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were captured by a patrol while out on a sabotage job, and turned over to the Gestapo. They ended up in a different Luft Stalag, and Hogan had to convince Schultz to help rescue his men.

"Felix, we'll see you in a couple of hours." Hogan shook his hand as LeBeau lead him out. They had a lot of work to do, before he came back.

**

* * *

Six and half months ago:**

"Lisal, you are the best cook in Germany I believe," Wolfgang told her, while helping to clear the dinner dishes from his table.

"Danke, I enjoy cooking, but it's much more enjoyable to cook for two rather than one." Lisal was putting food away and started the dishwater.

Wolfgang came up behind her and whispered into her ear. "I think dining with two is much more pleasurable," then he kissed her neck.

"Oh you are being bad again," she tried to hold her voice steady as he made her knees weak. "Let me finish these, it'll only take a few minutes. Why don't you start us a fire tonight?"

"But it's not that cold," his practical side was showing again.

"No, but it would be a romantic end to this evening," she said as she turned to kiss him.

"Oh yes, it would be," he suddenly understood where she was going with the idea. Lisal was bringing parts of him out he'd buried away long before this war started. He wasn't sure how in a few short weeks, she had changed him from only thinking about winning the war, to most of his thoughts were of being with her. Within a few moments, they were lying on a quilt in front of the fire.

"Wolfgang, we always talk about my family, I want to hear about yours tonight." She urged him with her big blue eyes.

"There's not much to tell, I was an only child, and grew up in Bamberg where my mother still lives. My father continued our family's tradition of making beer for nearly a thousand years, until he died in 1935. Even as a young boy, I knew that was not the life I wanted to live, so my best friend Hans and I joined the party in 1931 and then the Gestapo."

"Which only tells me why you're such a beer connoisseur. I want to know what you were like as a child. What did you do for fun? What was it like growing up with Hans? I want the details." Lisal prodded him, wanting to know much more of this man who was quickly stealing her heart. Was it wise to fall in love with a Gestapo officer, she asked herself. Perhaps only if Germany really won the war, but Wolfgang was becoming warmer and sensitive when they were alone, and she always had a soft spot for what she considered lost men.

"Hans lived across the street, and we were inseparable from the time we could walk, most of the time we played on the Regnitz River. The summer of our twelfth birthdays, I remember how we made a raft to explore parts of the river that we couldn't get to by land. Hans was the dreamer between us, he'd come up with the idea and I'd make it happen. The first couple of weeks, we stayed close to home and got the feel of the raft. Of course we had a few accidents, but gained what we thought was a considerable amount of rafting ability." Hochstetter took a drink of his beer before continuing. "So early one morning we decided to head downstream farther than we'd ever been before. Only what we didn't know was how swift the currents were in the middle of the river, and we were caught in an extremely strong one. Hans and I tried to steer our way out of it, but we didn't have a chance. At one point, I fell off and he was able to grab a hold of me pulled me back to the raft. I hung onto the side for thirty minutes until we got out of the current." His voice revealed little emotion which Lisal thought was strange.

"You and Hans sound like a handful growing up. Are you still close? Do you get to see each other often?" She enjoyed hearing the stories of his life, and thought maybe Hans could fill her in on more of their adventures.

"No, Hans was killed when we took Poland. We buried him back in Bamberg, on his thirty-fourth birthday." Wolfgang's eyes were moist from unshed tears, and Lisal reached over tenderly caressing his face.

"I am so sorry, Wolfgang. I would have liked to have known him," Lisal's soft voice and touch calmed him.

"He would have liked you very much. Hans was handsome, and I might have had to beat him away from you," he laughed making the moment less intense.

"I like how protective you are. Was your father like that also?" If Wolfgang was in the mood to talk, she wanted him to continue.

"My father was a strict man; I don't think he ever smiled a day in his life. He worked everyday from dawn to dusk in the plant. Beer was his passion. He could tell once the hops were halfway through the growing season, what the flavor was going to be of that year's beer. My father wanted to perfect the lager, and he strove his entire life to that end." His eyes took on a far away look that he often had. Wolfgang rarely talked about his family, and this was as much as Lisal had ever heard. Quietly he added, "He died in an accident at the plant."

"I am so sorry, I can tell you miss him. Do you think after the war, you'd want to run the family business?" Lisal was saddened by all the loss in his life, but war brought loss to all of them. No one was immune to death of loved ones these days.

"Not really, didn't know him well enough to miss him. We never had much in common. My cousins are running the business now, which is good; I'd hate to see that much history lost."

"Are you close to your cousins?" She had no idea he had any until this moment.

"No, they have not joined the party, and we've had many arguments over that point. Have you given any more thought to joining the party?" Hochstetter wanted to move the topic of conversation away from him.

"I am an artist and come from a simple family. They would not want me. It's getting late, would you walk me home?" Lisal stood up and started gathering her things. Joining the Nazi Party was not something she was prepared to do.

"Lisal," he turned her to look at him, "I will not pressure you. I just want you to understand that the Party accepts all who wish to join." He wished that Lisal had more confidence sometimes; she was one of the strongest women he'd ever known.

"I know you're not and thank you for that. You have an early morning and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, I should go." Lisal finished gathering her belongings and then Hochstetter walked her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

Current Day at Stalag 13:**

Carter and Olsen took the uniforms, explosives, guns, and other items the team needed to take with them out of campand hide them by the roadside. They would pick the stuff up once they left the camp. Meanwhile, back at Stalag 13, Kinch and Newkirk were in the tunnel preparing to call the Kommandant to put their plan in action.

"Are you ready Peter?" Kinch asked setting up the phone to dial into Klink's quarters. Sometimes these little phone sketches were enjoyable, others times they wrecked havoc on his nerves. Tonight's little escapade was a little of both. Klink knew him as a prisoner, but the Kommandant couldn't make the connection that it was Kinch, or the mission would be a bust, as well as their entire operation.

"Yeah, I'm coming mate**,**" Newkirk responded walking over to his friend, he enjoyed getting to use his talent for voices to fool the Germans. This was only Klink so he never worried about him. Newkirk settled down at the switchboard with Kinch and started the call.

**

* * *

Klink's Quarters: **

Colonel Wilhelm Klink fell asleep with his monocle still in place, and a book by his side. A half glass of warmed milk had gone cold on the nightstand. The phone rang three times before he could clumsily find it in the dark and answer. "Klink here, what do you want?"

"Colonel Klink, this is Major Jaeger, Gestapo Headquarters Berlin," Newkirk was using a nasally voice to throw the Kommandant off.

"Gestapo," Klink inhaled as he jumped up. "Heil Hitler! How can I help you?" Why were they bothering him in the middle of the night?

"General Kinchmeyer would like to speak with you," Newkirk started but was interrupted by Klink.

"General Kinchmeyer, I've heard that name before. Who is he?" Klink was raking his brain attempting to remember from where.

"Who is General Kinchmeyer? He is head of Gestapo prisoner interrogations." Newkirk made his voice rise in irritation of being interrupted and for the question.

"Oh, what does he want?" Klink cringed in fear.

"I will put him on and he can tell you," Newkirk handed the phone to Kinch.

"Klink, I have designed a new combined interrogation style of using Luftwaffe officers and Gestapo. Your Stalag has been chosen to test this new procedure. It will have any prisoner broken within a couple of hours," Kinch went for intimidating and pulled it off well.

"Why…I'm… honored General, anyway I can help the Gestapo." Klink's stomach fell; he didn't want them in his camp.

"Of course you are Klink, now a Luftwaffe officer will arrive within the hour and you shall have three prisoners ready for transport. Anything left of them will be returned to you in a few days."

"Three prisoners, sir? My prisoners are cowed, there's no need to break them," Klink's mouth went dry. Who were they going to take, but he already feared he knew who it might be.

"Yes, I have chosen Corporal Peter Newkirk, Sergeant Andrew Carter, and Colonel Robert Hogan. You will have them ready to leave when Major Webber arrives shortly."

"But Colonel Hogan is my senior prisoner of war officer, and the other two have been here a long time. They have been out of the war for a while, so they would not be helpful. We do have some prisoners who recently arrived, and their information would be more beneficial." Klink didn't want to send Hogan off to the Gestapo again. Every time he came back from interrogations, Hogan wasn't himself for weeks. Hogan and his men were the enemy, he shouldn't care what happened to them, but he did. No one deserved what those people did to people.

"Colonel Klink, you WILL have these men ready, or you can take a trip to the Russian front. Do I make myself clear?" Kinch raised his voice in anger. Newkirk was snickering beside him. Kinch shot him a dirty look to quit.

"Yes, sir, they will be ready," Klink's voice was small and fearful.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Heil Hitler," Kinch hung up and let out a deep sigh of relief, Newkirk still snickering. "We better tell the Colonel, Klink's on his way."

Within forty-five minutes, Hogan and his team were out of camp with Felix and had picked up their extra supplies. When they dropped Felix and the driver off, Hogan had them all changed into civilian clothes. Then they were off to Düsseldorf, with luck they would be there by nine in the morning.

**

* * *

Current Day – Düsseldorf earlier in the evening:**

Lisal arrived at the hotel just before seven pm and checked into room 500 on the top floor. It was a suite she couldn't afford, but found that it had been reserved and paid for her by the Gestapo. The smell of flowers overwhelmed her senses as she opened the door; she smiled as she read the card.

Lisal,

In celebration of a gallery's first purchase of your

paintings,

Love, Wolfgang

Setting her stuff down, she picked up the phone and called his office.

"Gestapo headquarters Hammelburg Heil Hitler," the Corporal answered.

"May I speak with Major Hochstetter, this is Fraulein Berger bitte," Lisal waited while she was transferred.

"Major Hochstetter," his gruff voice came across the line.

"Hello handsome, thank you for the flowers and the room, you shouldn't have done all this," Lisal's voice was soft, as she sat on the edge of the bed playing with the phone cord.

"Lisal! I'm glad everything was ready for you. How was your trip? Did you have any trouble?" Wolfgang stopped his paperwork, and leaned back in his chair giving her his full attention.

"My trip was quiet and relaxing with no problems at all. Are you still going out tonight to capture the underground people?"

"Ja, I will be leaving here shortly. How about you, are you ready for your showing in the gallery tomorrow morning? I know they're going to love your paintings."

"Danke, I'm a bit nervous, but I know these are my best paintings yet. You are my biggest fan, liebchen. I was wondering do you want me to stop by the local headquarters, and take Major Braun some pastries in the morning. I thought it might be a nice gesture and advantageous for you career." Lisal had spotted a bakery nearby, and Gestapo headquarters was on her way in the morning.

"Ja, I believe that would be good if you don't mind. Danke, you always have the best ideas, Lisal. It will not make you late for your appointment would it?" Hochstetter was shaking his head, she thought of the little things that never occurred to him. Lisal knew how to finesse a situation for the best political gain.

"Nein, not at all, I would be happy to help you anyway I can."

"Lisal, my aide is telling me it's time to go. Good luck tomorrow and let me know what happens. I love you."

"Wolfgang," she started and then hesitated.

"Ja Lisal?" Something in her tone caused him to pause.

"I love you and I always will, please be careful tonight. I know that you will catch Papa Bear and give him what he deserves."

"My Lisal, don't worry, I'll be all right. It's not the first time I've gone out on an assignment like this one. And in a few hours, I'll have Papa Bear in my custody. I have to go, Auf Wiedersehen." For a moment, he wondered why she was so worried about this capture. Maybe he'd told her too many stories of his nemesis, but quickly dismissed the idea as his aide came back into his office.

Hochstetter spent a long cold night camped out in the woods around the bridge, without a single person coming near the target. He and his squad left at dawn angry, exhausted, and hungry; they'd been outsmarted again by the infamous Papa Bear.

**

* * *

Düsseldorf:**

At eight in the morning, Lisal walked into Gestapo headquarters carrying a bag of fresh pastries for the officer in charge of the Düsseldorf office. "I would like to see Major Braun, please tell him that Fraulein Lisal Berger of Hammelburg is here."

"Is he expecting you?" The private at the front desk asked. He was checking Lisal out, and aroma from the bag was making his mouth water.

"Nein, but if you tell him that I'm here, I am sure he will see me." She was strong and sharp with him. The young man hastily contacted his superior, and then showed her back to his office.

"Lisal, it is good to see you again," Raban Braun stood up and greeted her warmly, but he was definitely not someone who came across as friendly. He was a tall man with light brown hair, and a nasty scar down the side of his face. "To what do I owe the honor of a visit from you?"

"I have a business meeting this morning, but thought I'd bring you some of your favorite pastries from the bakery." She handed him the bag.

When Braun opened the bag his face brighten with excitement as he pulled out a danish roll. "Danke, Lisal, you remembered."

"Of course I did. I can't stay, but just wanted to say hello." Lisal started to put her gloves back on.

"How long will you be staying?"

"I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I don't want to be away from Wolfgang to long." Her face glowed at mentioning his name.

"If he doesn't hurry up and ask for your hand in marriage, I'll have to do it. Perhaps we can have a meal together before you leave." His intentions were not completely honorable, if he could steal her away from Hochstetter, he would.

"I would like that very much, but I'm afraid today is out of the question. I need to be going now." Lisal took her leave trying not to let him see that he made her skin crawl, and then she headed for the gallery.

* * *

Colonel Hogan and his men walked into the art gallery at half past nine. A blonde woman was studying a painting when the owner, Carla, approached him. Hogan tilted his head in the direction of the store's other occupant. Carla shook her head no then escorted them to a back room. A woman with short brown hair turned around as they came into the room. "Papa Bear, I would like you to meet Angel," Carla introduced them then left to attend to her client.

"My name is Angelica, but you can call me Angie, Colonel Hogan." Angel offered her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Angie, do you know about the Gestapo outside?" Hogan asked wondering if he'd met her before.

Newkirk whispered to Carter, "Wow, did they get her code name right."

"Oh yeah, I'd say she's an angel," Carter grinned in agreement.

"Yes, I know about the two who are following me, but I didn't expect you until this evening," Angel replied looking a little concerned.

"We need to get you out of here and lose them; this is what we're going to do…" Hogan started.

"No, I have things to complete today. You will meet me at eight tonight at this address," Angel handed him a slip of paper.

"Look lady, I have instructions from London to get you home as soon as possible, we can't wait that long," Hogan countered unaccustomed to having his orders questioned.

"Colonel Hogan, London has informed you that I'm in charge of this mission, you will meet me tonight." Angel ordered she was as determined as he was standing toe to toe with him and her hands on her hips.

"Oh brother," Hogan said shaking his head; Angel was going to be a handful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"What would be important enough to endanger all our lives by staying here?" Hogan was in full protective mode and not too happy.

"That information is on a need to know basis," her voice was even and unwavering.

"I have a need to know exactly what we're getting into," he was losing his patience with her.

"Colonel, I understand this is difficult for you, but you don't have the security clearance for me to explain." Angel would not back down.

Hogan turned to his men, "Fellas, will you give us some time alone?" Maybe he could get some answers in private. When his men walked out, Hogan tried a different approach. "Angie, what can you tell me? I have to say that I won't endanger my men without a good reason."

Angel completely understood where he was coming from, but she had her orders from MI5 and the Allied High Command. She'd been told to use Hogan if she needed too, but not to disclose to him the real purpose of her mission. Now this part of the job was at stake, and she would have to take the risk. Choosing her words carefully she began, "Colonel, there are two targets that must be taken out, and I have very little time to make the explosives I need to set in place. Tonight the RAF will make a bombing raid on both, but I need to make sure they're blown. One I've already taken care of, but the other…well it's giving me trouble. That's why I need the time, and it has to be done before our bombers arrive."

"I can help with the explosives; we brought an assortment with us. Carter can give you the details. My original plan was to hide your car and make it look like it was hit during an air raid. I knew Düsseldorf would be hit again this week. Can you tell me what the targets are?" Hogan was a little calmer; he could see how out of character it was for her to break protocol.

"The one I've taken care of no, but the other is a hotel downtown. I have a room there, and planned on the bombing to take 'me' out too, explaining my death and making sure it doesn't look like the underground was involved." Angel moved over to the window to check on her Gestapo tail. _They were still exactly where they should be_, she thought.

"Why is it so important that the underground isn't involved, and it look like you've died?" That point had bothered him since London had sent him the orders.

"I can't tell you that." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry Colonel, but that is something you're going to have to learn to deal with. There are some parts of my job that I can't reveal, just as there are some parts of your operation which I have no need to know about." That was something Hogan could understand and acquiesced.

"How do you want to rig the hotel? Carter is an expert when it comes to explosives. If we get it done this morning, we can get out of here." Hogan had walked over to the door verifying no one was listening. The gallery had long been an underground haven, but he wasn't taking any chances with the Gestapo out there.

"It would be too dangerous for you and your men, so I'll take the explosives and set everything up."

Hogan cut her off at that point, "Why would it be anymore dangerous for us than it would be for you?" He had a feeling she was cuddling his team, and that didn't set well with him.

"Because it's a den of thieves, the top two floors are full of Gestapo. It's their home away from home." Hogan didn't say a word as he led her over to the window pointing to her shadow. They were following her, how did she think she'd be able to pull off what she was suggesting? "Colonel, I think you misunderstand…they're not after me, they are my protective detail. I can freely walk in there without fear of being detained."

Hogan's jaw nearly dropped. Her protective detail? What the hell did that mean?He gave her his best intimidation look, expecting an explanation. Angel stared back with eyes so cold that warning bells starting going off in Hogan's head. He'd seen eyes like that only on two occasions before, they belonged to MI5 assassins he'd worked with a few years ago, but never on a woman. A woman wouldn't be doing that type of work, would she? "Colonel, I'm sorry I can't explain."

Hogan paced around the room**;** this job smelled worse by the second**.** He had orders from London that Angel was in charge. But what was this mission she had, and was it going to keep him from getting her to London, and his team home safe? He had no choice. "We brought Gestapo uniforms and disguises."

That shouldn't have surprised her**;** she knew he was good, but working on her own sometimes, she'd forget that others were more than capable of handling their side of a mission. "All right, we've been in here too long, so why don't you and your men meet me at the hotel in two hours in uniform. We'll set the explosives, and then find something to do until evening. I have to be seen until eight, and then we can make our way to wherever you want me until its time for my trip to London." Hogan agreed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Two hours later, the four met in Angel's room of the hotel, it was the lunch hour so many people weren't up on the floors. They quickly neutralized the listening devices placed around the room. Hogan was making sure no more were around, while Angel and Carter were going over the floor plans, and best places to place the explosives; she decided to defer to Carter's expertise on where to put which ones. They set the timers for eight-forty-five this evening, and then set out to place them with the passkey Angel had provided.

"Colonel, are you sure we can trust this bird?" Newkirk was antsy he didn't like being around the Gestapo, or walking around in one of their uniforms carrying explosives. "And why is she in disguise now?"

"London says she's one of their best." Hogan was acting as a lookout, wondering how Carter and Angel were doing up in the building's attic space.

"Ol' London's been wrong before, sir. What do you think?" Newkirk asked as he wired a bomb onto a supporting beam.

"I think we should hurry up and get this done. How's it coming?" He wasn't going to tell his men about his suspicions of Angel. He had no proof and was finding it hard to believe himself. Right now he wanted to get his team out of there safely, and as quick as possible. Newkirk figured out he should drop that line of questions, the gov'nor didn't always explain what he was thinking. Thirty minutes later they all met back up in Angel's hotel room with their explosives set and the countdown started.

"Now can we go home, Colonel?" Carter asked with anticipation.

"No we can't, we have to wait until this evening. Angel is there anything else that needs to be done?" Hogan sure hoped not this job was wearing on him fast.

"No there's not, you're free to do whatever you like, take in a movie, see the town. Personally, I think you and your men need some rest, you all look exhausted. I'll meet you at the west end of the ally behind the hotel right after eight o'clock tonight. I do need to be seen in town and have a few places to visit. Colonel, I have some sensitive information that London needs. Should I leave it here until tonight or let you take it out of here now?" Angel had played both scenarios over in her mind, but decided to let him make the decision.

"Well we came in with full briefcases, it only seems right we leave with stuff in them. What is it we'll be taking out?" Hogan asked.

"It's maps of the next German defensive, and a list of all ourunderground contacts. They can't fall into the Gestapo's hands," Angel answered. She knew Hogan could keep them safe, but a few things she had to keep with her. Those items would reveal more than Hogan needed to know about her, and she knew he would be reviewing everything she sent out with him. She handed the items he was taking to him, and then Hogan and his men left to wait out the time until they could meet back up with Angel. After watching to make sure all three men left the hotel, Angel picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Major Hochstetter, bitte. Ja, he is expecting my call."

**

* * *

Four Months Ago:**

Lisal was sitting in front of the St. Andreas church for the third day in a row, attempting to capture the beauty of the building. It wasn't the oldest church in town, but she thought it wasthe most stunning. She was having trouble portraying the depth and warmth the church was known for. Maybe it was the sunlight or time of day, she couldn't decide. She looked around, _maybe a different angle would be better _she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she'd seen some Gestapo men walking by in a formation, these days that black uniform always made her think of her Wolfgang and her heart sang. Smiling to herself, she had to get her thoughts back to the job at hand.

Some type of commotion was going on over in the park, but Lisal was to deeply involved with her work to take notice. Suddenly a Gestapo Sergeant was standing next to her with his gun pointed directly at her. She was so startled she dropped her sketching tablet. He forced her into the group that was being rounded up from the park. She tried to tell him who she was, but he didn't listen. He pushed her to hurry, causing her to fall and tear her sweater; he roughly picked her up and forced her to go faster. Lisal was shocked at the harsh treatment the townspeople were receiving as they were marched to Gestapo headquarters. Inside, she tried once again to say who she was, but the Sergeant hit her across the face, and then walked the prisoners towards the cells. Lisal was terrified, but just before she went into the cell she saw someone she knew and called out to him. "**Corporal Schneider, please tell Wolfgang I'm here!**" Then she was forcefully shoved into the cell.

Schneider's eyes grew wide with what he saw; knowing the Sergeant that was in charge, he ran to find Major Hochstetter and explained what had taken place. Hochstetter's face was red, and the Corporal swore he could see steam coming out of the Major as he swiftly made his way down to the detention cells. He ordered the door open, and when he stepped inside he could see Lisal sitting with her back towards him. He walked over and knelt down beside her, gently taking her chin in his hand. "Lisal, I'm so sorry, there has been a terrible mistake made. Are you all right?"

Lisal was trying to hold the tears back when she answered, "I will be, but why Wolfgang?" The look in her eyes was one of betrayal.

"Come, let's get you out of here," Hochstetter helped her to her feet. She put her arms around his neck, and he comforted her for a moment before leading her out. Her hand was holding tightly to his, as she was afraid to let him go. The Sergeant who had treated her so harshly had turned white. He saw snowshoes and icicles in his near future. "Have Fraulein Berger's belongings brought to my office immediately!" His voice was harsh and sharp at the Sergeant. Then he walked Lisal to his office.

"Wolfgang, what happened? I was sitting there working on my sketch, and he shoved a gun in my face and forced me here. He pushed me so hard I fell. I kept telling him who I was and he hit me for talking. I'm so glad I saw Corporal Schneider and he found you. What is Germany coming to that a loyal citizen is treated so badly?" Lisal was still extremely upset trying to hold the quiver in her voice back.

"It was a terrible mistake. I will take care of the man who misunderstood the orders he was given." He took her over to where she could clean up, _oh boy would he be taking care of that Sergeant._ He knew this was going to cost him, and he intended to take that price out of the flesh of one Private-formerly a Sergeant.

"Wolfgang, they also arrested Carla and Margie Traugott, they are friends of mine and both are nannies. They are such sweet ladies. How could they take them in? What happened to the babies?" The thought of what happened to the innocent kinder frightened her; the anxiety in her voice was high.

"I am sure the babies are with their parents, but I will look into it immediately." He tried to reassure her.

"What about Carla and Margie?"

"The men were under orders to bring in some underground members who were to meet in the park today." He didn't want to admit they were his orders.

"Carla and Margie are there everyday. I know nothing of the underground, but they have been so good to me. I can't imaging them being part of something such as that. Do they have to stay in that awful place?" Her eyes were begging of him.

"I will take care of everything my dear. Excuse me for moment," he left the office to have his aide release the women. If they were truly in the underground, he knew where to find them later. Lisal used the time to make her appearance more presentable. "All will be corrected do not worry about your friends. Are you really all right?"

"Danke, I am, but I would like to go home now." Lisal was obviously still shaken by the experience.

"I will have Corporal Schneider escort you home. I'm sorry about all of this." He gave her a kiss before she headed towards his door.

"Oh Wolfgang," she turned back to ask him, "Is Major Braun still coming today?"

"Ja he is, but if you're not up to dinner tonight I understand."

"Nein, I will be here at six o'clock for us all to go to dinner. You made reservations at the Red Room correct?" She replied regaining more of her composure.

Hochstetter's phone rang at that moment; it was his aide telling him the Major had arrived. "Keep him busy and I will be with him in a few moments." Turning back to Lisal, "Ja, we are having dinner at the Red Room." She kissed him goodbye and left.

Exactly at six pm, Lisal walked back into Gestapo Headquarters dressed to kill, turning heads all the way to Hochstetter's office. When she entered both men stared at her. "Hello Wolfgang, am I on time?"

"Ja…ja…you are exactly on time." _Oh yes this morning was going to cost him big._ "Lisal, this is Major Raban Braun, Raban this is Fraulein Lisal Berger."

"Fraulein Berger, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." _How had Hochstetter scored a woman like her, and could he steal her away_, he thought smiling at Lisal.

They made small talk on their way to the Red Room for dinner, as they entered the restaurant the men didn't see the couple who had spotted them. Lisal politely smiled at the dark haired man in a light color trench coat, as he and his date hastily made their way out the back door. Had Hochstetter seen them, Hogan and Tiger would have been arrested on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

Current Day:**

"So, what are we going to do now Colonel?" Carter asked as he and Newkirk placed the briefcases in the trunk. "Can we go see a movie?"

"No Carter, we can't. You and Newkirk are going to stay here and follow Angel. I want to know everything she does. I'm going to go get some answers." Hogan was determined to get to the bottom of this situation.

"Right Colonel, where are you going?" Newkirk knew he wouldn't just take her at her word. Something didn't smell right to him either.

"I'm going to use Snowman's radio. I don't want either of you going back into the gallery until I get back. Stay out of sight, but don't lose Angel." Hogan left his men at the hotel, and took the car to a farmhouse on the outskirts of town. He stopped about a half mile from the farm and hid the car in the woods. Approaching from the south side, Hogan found a clump of trees to observe the farm's activities, before he made contact. He could see the Lantash family, who owned the farm going about their daily chores. When he was convinced they were alone he made his presence known. "Hello Jacob," he called out from the tree line walking up to the man.

"Colonel Hogan, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to our humble home?" The elder farmer greeted him warm heartedly.

"I have a bit of a situation going on and need your help. Can we go inside and talk?" The two men went to the house and Rosha, his wife, brought them some hot tea leaving them alone to talk. "Have you ever heard of an underground agent by the name of Angel?"

"Ja, I have done a few jobs for her. What's this all about?" Jacob was an old friend that Hogan trusted.

"I've been ordered to get her to London, but I'm having some difficulty with the situation." He might trust him but Jacob didn't need to know everything.

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "That doesn't surprise me at all, Robert. If there were ever two people more alike it would be you and Angel. She is fiercely protective of those she's been charged with looking over, and saves the most dangerous assignments for herself. She can be difficult and quite stubborn. Does that remind you of someone?" He had a twinkle in his eye watching Hogan absorb this new information.

Hogan still didn't believe that was all there was to it, and he had to wonder which side Angel was on. He needed more information and could only think of one way to obtain it. "Would it be possible for me to use your radio? I know you have contact with London from time to time, and I need to report in."

"Of course you may, let me take you to it. Our antenna is the lightening rod on the barn roof; it will reach London for you." The two friends made their way to the barn loft where Jacob dug out the radio. "I will leave you to make your call."

Hogan set the radio up**; **he knew he had to take the risk. There was no one else that could give him straight answers. Was Angel an agent, an assassin, or a turncoat? Would she wait until she knew more about their escape path, or take them out before they got back to the Stalag? This was the only way to contact the one person he trusted for straight answers. Using the emergency code he started his call.

"Papa Bear to Mama Bear come in Mama Bear. Papa Bear to Mama Bear come in Mama Bear." Hogan listened to the static for a moment hoping he could reach the person he wanted.

"This is Mama Bear go ahead Papa Bear," a British voice came across the air waves.

"I need to speak with Archangel," Hogan requested.

"We are checking to see if he's in the building, Papa Bear. HQ is requesting an update on your retrieval of Angel."

"We have made contact and are preparing to bring her in."

"Roger Papa Bear, Archangel is out of the building and will be back in two hours. Is there anyone else who can help, or would you like to make contact again then?"

"No, I'll make contact at that time. Papa Bear out," Hogan shut down the radio and went back to the house. He was tired and hungry.

* * *

After lunch Lisal took her sketch pad, and started walking around Düsseldorf looking for the right scene. She noticed there wasmore Gestapo around today, more than usual for this place. Snow started falling so she went into a café, where two elderly men were playing chess; they'd obviously been friends for many years. Lisal asked for permission to sketch them and then settled into a window table to begin. About half way through her drawing, three Gestapo came into the shop to check identities. The Captain checked the identities of the two men she was using as models, and then walked over to Lisal.

"Papers Fraulein," he requested. She handed him her paperwork with a smile.

"Is there anything wrong with my papers?" The look on his face was one of surprise as he reviewed them.

"Nein, a little unusual, but everything is in order." He handed them back to her, and ordered his men to leave. Lisal smiled, having connections made her paperwork above reproach. She went back to finishing her sketch.

* * *

"Dang its cold out here lets go back inside Andrew," Newkirk led him across the street into the hotel lobby.

"I thought that Angel was going out, but she's still up in her room." Carter was trying to get warm; the snow had begun falling again.

"Let's just hope that gov'nor comes up with the answers he wants. He should be back soon it's nearly four now. I'm going to get us a coffee and something to eat, you keep watch," Newkirk ordered.

* * *

Hogan had planned to close his eyes for a few minutes, and woke with a start when Rosha gently shook him an hour and half later. She had fixed him a sandwich which he accepted gratefully. Then he went back to the barn to finish his call.

"Papa Bear to Mama Bear come in," he called on a special emergency frequency.

"Mama Bear here we read you Papa Bear. This is Archangel, what can I do for you Papa Bear?" An American voice came across the radio.

"I need to ask you about my package, what can you tell me about it?" His package was Angel, and he wanted...no…needed answers.

"Papa Bear, you've been asked to return package to home; what else do you need to know?"

"My package appears to have another agenda, before returning home and can't explain the delay satisfactorily. Require information to make sure package is on the level."

"If your package has unfinished business, assist in anyway possible." Why did he know that would be the General's orders?

"Can you tell me what unfinished business is concerning? What can you give me about package being recalled?" Damn he wished he didn't have to speak in code, but if the Germans overheard their conversation or got a lock on his location everything could be lost.

"Honestly Papa Bear, I don't have that information. I don't know if package requested recall or not. Why the questions, Papa Bear?" The General knew Hogan rarely questioned orders like this.

"Something isn't right about package, and my gut tells me I need to be alert."

"Give me a minute son," the General conferred with someone else for a few seconds. "Papa Bear, what I can tell you is that your package was asked to be dropped in by Hunter last year. I don't know what the delay is, but if those two are up to something – enjoy the ride. Give any assistance possible."

"Roger, Papa Bear out." Hogan was surprised by that revelation; Hunter was the over the air code name for Nimrod. Whatever was going on was big, and he could see that with all the extra Gestapo in the area. He had no choice but to go back and wait. Hogan wasn't a patient man, so waiting was not one of his strong points. Looking at his watch he needed to hurry; it would be close to six when he reconnected with his men. After putting the radio away he went to tell Jacob and Rosha goodbye.

"Next time you're in the area, I hope we get to spend more time together Robert." Rosha said as she handed him some food for their trip back.

"I hope we do too, thank you for the food," he gave her a hug.

"I need to be going also Robert. I have to met up with my team we have a job tonight," Jacob informed him.

"What are you doing?" Hogan was more than interested.

"Several new ack-ack batteries have been brought into town, and we are going to place a radar installation unit for the bombers tonight to follow. Hopefully, the bombers will take them out first, and then the targets in town. Angel brought them to us last night," Jacob handed him one to look at. It was the next generation of the radar unit that General Walters had brought to the camp a couple of years ago.

"She's serious about this bombing raid going off tonight." Hogan was beginning to wonder if Angel was what he'd been told. "Be careful tonight, we don't want you captured."

"We'll be careful, you do the same," Jacob shook his hand goodbye.

Hogan headed back to town to regroup with his men. At half past six Hogan finally made it back to his men, he'd been held up by traffic of a battalion passing through. As he parked the car his men came out of the hotel.

"Welcome back gov'nor, did you get the answers you were looking for?" Newkirk asked climbing into the car.

"I think I did, what has Angel been up to?" Hogan questioned.

"She hasn't left her room all day, sir. We thought she had planned to go out," Carter answered him.

"Maybe her plans changed, now all we can do is wait." Hogan responded and moved them into position behind the hotel.

* * *

Lisal finished her drawing and headed back to the Hotel; on her way up to her room she asked room service to bring her dinner. Once in her room she called Hochstetter, but he was out of the office and his aide promised to deliver her message to him. Dinner arrived a few minutes later, when she finished she put the cart outside her room and drew a hot bath.

* * *

At seven forty five Angel had changed into dark clothing, and slipped a few personal things and the items she didn't want Hogan to see into her backpack. She added her gun and four knives to her outfit, and now felt properly dressed. Watching the hallway, she waited until it was cleared, and then climbed the stairs to the roof. Slipping out on to the dark roof, she locked the door behind her. Quietly she moved across three mores roofs, and then down to the alley where she came up behind Hogan's car. He smiled as she entered through the backdoor; he'd seen her coming across the last roof.

"Blimey luv, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Where did you come from?" Newkirk was astonished; he didn't see her enter the alley. Carter shook his head in agreement.

"Out of the dark mate, if you don't mind start driving please. In thirty-eight minutes, Düsseldorf will be wiped off the face of the earth. I suggest we move now." Angel was more than ready to leave this town.

"Get us out of here Newkirk," Hogan ordered. "Were you able to accomplish everything you needed?"

"Yes, Colonel I was, now all we have to do is to wait for the bombers, and get us out of here alive." Angel settled back into a comfortable position for the drive.

"Has Nimrod gotten out safely?" Hogan deadpanned her.

Angel's head jerked around to him with angry eyes penetrating deep into the Colonel's soul. "How did you know he was here?"

"I have my contacts," Hogan toyed with her.

"He left town two hours ago and is safe. He did want me to convey his thanks for your assistance in this operation."

"I hope to someday meet him."

"You have Colonel, many times."

"Who is he?"

"Ask your contacts," she smiled as she settled back. That was all he would ever get out of her about Nimrod. He would remain an enigma to Hogan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

**

* * *

Three Weeks Ago:**

Hochstetter left his apartment about nine in the morning to meet Lisal for breakfast at a local diner in town. He had the day off and planned to spend it with her. Arriving a few minutes early, he took a table for them in the back. When she arrived, he waved her over.

"Hello liebchen," she greeted him. "Have you ordered already?"

"Nein, I wasn't sure what you'd want today. Are you feeling better than you were yesterday?" Wolfgang asked concerned.

"I'm feeling better, but I think should only get something light. I was thinking maybe we could take a drive in the country today, if you wanted." _She is looking better_, Hochstetter thought than she had the past few days. He was glad she getting over the virus. Many of the townspeople had been sick with it, and half of his men had been down at the same time.

"Ja, we could do that if you like. Any particular place you'd like to visit?" He thought the fresh country air would be good for both of them. It had been a very long, very frustrating week; he'd had to spend half of it with that idiot Klink and trying to get information from Hogan. All he got was a massive headache, lost a new interrogation technique, and another bridge blown up, making two in less than a week!

"I love the hills and it would be nice to be out of town for a while."

"Then we shall go south through the hills and find something as we explore," Hochstetter declared.

After breakfast, they left town in his staff car slowly wondering through the countryside. A couple hours later, they pulled over so Lisal could take some pictures, several of them included Wolfgang. Then they exchanged places and he took them of her. The couple spent time together talking until on the road behind them a panzer division went by.

"Wolfgang, what is that?" Lisal asked, pointing towards the convoy.

"It is one of our fighting divisions heading to the eastern front my dear," he explained.

"I have never seen a tank before; I didn't know they were so big or came in different sizes. Tell me about them, what are they like?"

"You really haven't seen our fighting forces?" He was surprised; he of course was around the machinery regularly.

"Nein, I've never been around them," Lisal answered him with expectance in her eyes.

With the look in her eyes he couldn't refuse her so he explained the differences between the panzer and tiger tanks, troop carriers, supply trucks, and other miscellaneous vehicles. Lisal listened with fascination throughout his explanation. After the convoy passed by, they took their lunch out of the picnic basket and started placing it on the blanket. All the sudden the convoy exploded shaking the ground they were on. Hochstetter jumped up angrily as they watched the procession burn. Their day outing was over; as they quickly returned to Hammelburg for him to begin an investigation.

**

* * *

Current Day:**

Hogan and his men watched the bombers overhead make their way to Düsseldorf as they drove back to Hammelburg. A couple of hours later, they pulled into the safe house, and met up with Felix then they made their way back to Stalag 13. Before Felix turned Hogan and his men over to Colonel Klink, they stopped to get Angel down into the tunnel.

It was near midnight, when Schultz escorted the men back to barracks two. As soon as the guard left, Hogan went down below with his men following closely behind him. LeBeau had met Angel at the tunnel entrance and settled her in before the others came back to the hut. Kinch fired up the radio calling London to make arrangements for her return.

"I see you have our guest taken care of, LeBeau," the Colonel said as he came into the area they'd arranged for her.

"Oui, mon Colonel, I'm making sure she has everything she needs," LeBeau was fawning over her as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Down LeBeau, she's well armed," Hogan ordered. LeBeau almost made a comment back but the look on Hogan's face told him not too.

"That I am," Angel placed her gun on the bunk and a couple of knives. "A girl has to be well dressed at all times." LeBeau and Carter were shocked.

"A lady after me own heart," Newkirk declared grinning. "And I'd bet she's still well armed." Angel didn't take the bait instead smiled sweetly.

"This is going to be your home until we can send you to London," Hogan informed her.

"Speaking of London, they said as soon as the weather clears, and the heat is off they're going to send a courier plane for Angel." Kinch told them as he walked over to the group.

"Colonel, I will be quite comfortable here. Thank you for your help today and for all of this," Angel honestly replied.

"All right men let's allow our guest get some rest, it's been a long day. Everyone upstairs; we all need some sleep too. Angie, if you need anything you can ring for room service." Hogan said as he rounded everyone up, pushing them upstairs.

After roll call the next morning, Hogan brought Angel up to eat breakfast with the men. She looked around at the sparse conditions they were forced to live in and felt sorry for these men. They did so much and had very little in return. She was honored that her job had been to watch their backs, but she knew if they had known they'd been offended. Angel had gone through the local Gestapo looking for anyone with knowledge of this unit, and took them out if they were a threat to Hogan's operation. To her knowledge, no one had any proof that would endanger them, even though Hochstetter had suspicions. She sat down with them and shared their meal, which was better than she imagined it would be. They had found a way to bring in good food, giving themselves some comforts of home.

"LeBeau, I had no idea you were a gourmet chief," Angel complimented him.

"Merci, I'm glad you enjoy it." LeBeau loved when his cooking was praised. The men were enjoying having a woman at their table.

"LeBeau keeps us very well feed," Hogan agreed. "Unfortunately right after breakfast, you're going to have to go back down to the tunnels. We can't have the Germans finding you here."

"Hochstetter just came into camp, sir," the door guard informed Hogan.

"What does he want now? Angel go back downstairs, Kinch hook up the coffee pot." Hogan ordered as his men moved into his room. Angel followed them in and was surprised as she watched the coffee pot turn into a receiver. "I thought I ordered you into the tunnel," Hogan snapped at her.

"This is most likely about me and I want to hear it." Her eyes were bright with fire and determination. Hogan agreed to let her listen in, he had a lookout posted to let them know if any Germans were coming to the hut.

"Major Hochstetter, I'm very busy today. What can I do for you?" Klink was tired of the Gestapo; they had disturbed his camp enough during the week.

"I am conducting an investigation of a sabotage unit in the area and want to question some of your prisoners." Hochstetter's voice was harsh and rude.

"Major, I have had quite enough interruptions from the Gestapo this week; between you and those other ones who took some of my prisoners out of here." Klink wasn't in the mood to put up with him today.

"What are you talking about Klink? What other Gestapo? Who did they take?" This was the first he'd heard of it.

Hogan raised his eyebrows, "I better get over there and save us." He walked out of the hut and quickly to Klink's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"To ask the same old questions you ask, Major," Hogan answered coming into Klink's office, giving Klink a salute, and then taking a seat in front of the desk.

"I was not aware you were taken into custody. Tell me Hogan, when did you leave the camp?" Hochstetter was thinking that taking Hogan and his men out of the camp may have been why his saboteurs never showed up at the bridge.

"It was what, about five in the morning Kommandant?" Hogan shrugged his shoulders looking at Klink for confirmation.

"Yes that's about right, and they were returned just after eleven-thirty last night," Klink answered.

That didn't help Hochstetter with why he didn't find his men. "What time did you know they were coming for you Hogan?"

"When Schultz turned the lights on and told us we'd been chosen for more interrogations. The Gestapo showed up about fifteen minutes later. Not a lot of warning time there. Look, I came by to talk to the Kommandant about some camp business, but I see you are busy so I'll go. No offense Major, but I've had my fill of Gestapo for a long time," Hogan voice showed annoyance.

"Hogan, you will stay right here until I'm finished with you," Hochstetter sneered.

Hogan gave him a look that said '_whatever Major…just get this over with'_. He knew he was antagonizing Hochstetter, but that usually brought him to his point quicker, and he could get him out of the camp that much faster.

"I had a tip that Papa Bear was going be blowing up a bridge not far from here, but no one showed up that night. Did someone reveal to you that I was waiting, perhaps the _Kommandant_?" Hochstetter was accusing both of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hogan answered with a questioning look on his face.

"Major Hochstetter, if you're referring to your order to move all the guards out of the woods and inside the camp, Colonel Hogan knows nothing about it. I had all prisoners confined to quarters, then brought the guards in and they patrolled inside the wire." Klink had followed the Major's orders to the letter.

Hogan sat up excitedly, "You mean there were no guards out there, and we could have all escape? Why don't I ever get to know these things before they happen?"

"Hoooogan," Klink warned him with the way he said his name.

"Don't worry Hogan, even though none of Klink's guards were outside the wire, plenty of Gestapo guards were," Hochstetter answered.

"It's good we didn't know, because I prefer not to run into your guards," Hogan replied.

A knock came on the door and Hilda entered. "Herr Kommandant, there is a call for the Major from Hammelburg Gestapo."

"Danke Fraulein," Hochstetter answered then picked up the telephone, "This is Major Hochstetter." As he listened to the man on the other end of the phone his face was getting red. "The Allies bombed Düsseldorf last night and destroyed Gestapo headquarters? What time did this occur? Nine o'clock…I see. What about the meeting with Himmler and his general staff? Himmler made it out alive, but all of his staff didn't. Lieutenant, do you know anything about Lisal? I see, danke for letting me know." By the time Hochstetter hung the phone up he was ghostly white and barely able to sit down in the chair behind him. Hochstetter's hands were shaking, and he wasn't capable of coherent thought at that moment.

"Major? Major are you all right?" Klink asked with concern. He might not like the man, but something was obviously wrong. Klink and Hogan shared a look of confusion from his actions.

"Major, what happened?" Hogan asked as he handed Hochstetter a glass of whiskey. The man looked like he needed it. Hochstetter scarcely noticed the alcohol until Hogan moved it into his hand. "Major you said something about the Düsseldorf Gestapo, what happened there?"

"Ja, there was a bombing raid on Düsseldorf last night, and the entire headquarters was destroyed. No one got out alive," his voice was monotone. Klink and Hogan were shocked and looked at each other.

"Major, you said something about a meeting with Himmler, what happened there?" _So that's who they were trying to blow up in the hotel_, Hogan thought.

"Himmler escaped alive, but his entourage of generals died at the hotel where they were meeting. But…my…Lisal…was also in that hotel," Hochstetter lowered his head. Hogan and Klink looked at each other, who was Lisal? Klink was no help so Hogan continued.

Cautiously Hogan asked, "Who is Lisal?"

"Lisal is my fiancé", he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I was going to give it to her tonight. She's the best part of me."

"I didn't know you had a fiancé, Major." Klink said shocked; he couldn't see Hochstetter as the settling down type.

"Ja," Hochstetter reached into his interior coat pocket, and pulled out a picture of them from the day of the picnic, and handed it to Klink.

"She's a beautiful woman, I'm so sorry Major," Klink said. He might not like the man, but no one deserved that type of pain. Klink passed the photo to Hogan.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Major. I can tell how much you loved her." Hogan truly felt sorry for the man even if Hochstetter was an enemy. He took the picture from Klink and stared at the woman, in his mind he made her hair short and brown. Lisal was Angel, there was no doubt about it. Now he knew why the air raid and bombs were so important; they'd tried to kill off Himmler and let Lisal die in the bombings too.

Hochstetter didn't say another word and put his head down on the desk. Hogan looked at Klink, and suggested they retreat from the office to allow Hochstetter to have some privacy. Hogan closed the door quietly so not to disturb the Major. Then he walked back to his hut with a purposeful stride that would only been noticed by his men.

As he entered the hut, Hogan's men were looking sad for Hochstetter, and feeling responsible for killing his fiancé. Hogan asked where Angel was and Kinch informed him that she'd quietly slipped back down to the tunnels when they heard about Lisal. Hogan ordered that no one came down until further notice as he descended the ladder.

Hogan was ready for Angel to be angry, and in her protective mode. He didn't care. He'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop and it just had. He was furious about the danger this put his men in, and she was damn well going to explain herself. Angel was sitting on the cot with her back to Hogan as he came into her room/area.

"We need to talk Angel, or should I call you Lisal?" Hogan's voice was sharp. When Angel turned around and looked at him, Hogan expected to see anger and defiance; instead all he could see was vulnerability and pain in her blue eyes.

She turned back facing the wall, and in a small quiet voice said. "Say what you need to say."

Hogan's demeanor changed, as he sat down next to her watching the tears stream down her face. "You really love him," the revelation shocked him.

"Love doesn't know a country's boundaries," her voice was soft and quiet.

"Why are you going to London?" Hogan held her hand offering support.

"I've been recalled, I follow orders," her voice was flat and emotionless.

"That's not the reason you're going though is it?" The concern in Hogan's voice allowed her to open up and talk to him.

"I can't marry him. After the war, he'll stand trial for war crimes, then will either be hung or go to jail for the rest of his life, that is if we win this war. If we don't and he finds out I'm really English, or discovers the sabotage I've done to stop him I'd be shot. I don't condone what he does." Her eyes showed hurt and grief. "So it is better this way. Lisal died in that hotel room by an act of war."

"He loves you. Do you think he'd really have you shot?" Hogan's head was spinning, this wasn't what he expected.

"Yes, he'd have no other choice, as I didn't when I supplied the High Command with enough material on half the Gestapo officers from here to Berlin for the trials. We're just doing our jobs. Colonel, I'd like to be alone for a while." The look on her face told him now was not the time to push for more, so he excused himself and went back top side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Kinch's bed rose up as the Colonel climbed back upstairs, everyone was still looking forlorn. No one liked Hochstetter as it was, but from now on this was going to make matters worse with him. He'd lost someone very close to him; he'd be after the Allies for revenge in the death of Lisal.

"Did we really kill Hochstetter's fiancé with my bombs, Colonel?" Carter asked, starting to look a little pale.

"Actually we didn't Carter," Hogan started but was interrupted.

"But he said she was in the 'otel where we planted all those bombs, sir," Newkirk was confused.

"It turns out that Lisal isn't dead, that agent downstairs is or was Lisal," Hogan informed them. His men all started speaking out in disbelief at once, Hogan held up his hands quieting them down.

"Colonel, we know that Hochstetter loves her, how does she feel about him?" Kinch asked with concern.

"She's British; she was just pumping him for information. I have faith in British women," Newkirk said with pride.

"Actually Newkirk, she loves him," Hogan's words shocked everyone.

"You can't be serious mon Colonel, the filthy Boche. How could she?" LeBeau started speaking excitedly in French.

"She's a traitor, a dirty rotten traitor," Newkirk tossed his cigarette in disgust.

"All right settle down, she's no traitor. We all know what she did last night, and taking out the Gestapo high command is the act of a hero. And she was prepared to do it _alone without our help_. Love is blind…is all." Hogan tried to calm his men. "London has called her home, and she's following orders."

"Not a bloody moment to soon for those orders," Newkirk couldn't believe what he was hearing, shaking his head in repulsion.

"Now wait a minute, what has Angel done that was any different than Frau Von Schneider? I mean she married the General and everything. Nobody was upset with her. And Angel only dated Hochstetter to get information," Carter questioned them.

"Don't you get it Carter?" Kinch asked. "Hochstetter is Gestapo, and that makes him a thousand times worse than any Army General. And besides Frau Von Schneider didn't love her husband, she married him for her cover."

"Well I think that's worse than actually falling in love. Angel is going home instead of marrying Hochstetter; that makes her more honorable." Carter defended her; he was not giving an inch of ground.

"Blimey bloody hell, when did we start sending women in as agents, and requiring them to seduce men?" Newkirk couldn't believe his country was sending in women in alone on dangerous assignments.

"All right calm down everyone. No matter what we think of her taste in men, we have a job to do. Angel is following orders and so are we. If you're down in the tunnel, give her some space for a while, and that's an order." Hogan looked around at his men. They didn't like the situation, but he knew they would do what was required. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this revelation himself.

* * *

Hochstetter didn't know how long he'd been alone in Klink's office, but when he pulled himself together, he left. Corporal Schneider drove him back into town, stopping first at a liquor store, and then taking him to Lisal's apartment. Hochstetter let himself in and sat down on the couch. Looking at the two pictures on the mantel, he took the one of him and Lisal down and held it close. Then he opened the bottle and drank until he passed out.

* * *

Angel stayed in her make shift room until early evening, and then she wondered through the tunnels finding Kinch and LeBeau in the radio room.

"Hi there, we haven't seen much of you today," Kinch's tone was friendly.

"It's been a long few days; guess I needed the sleep more than I thought I did. Have you heard anything more from London on when I go home?" Angel asked him hoping he had.

"Yes, they'll send a plane tomorrow night as long as the weather holds out. It looks like it'll be clearing by late afternoon."

"You missed dinner, but I saved some for you. It wasn't easy Schultz came by and was begging for it. Let me go get it for you," LeBeau offered as he went upstairs.

"Merci LeBeau, I could definitely eat. Who is Schultz?" Angel asked.

"Oh, he's our barrack's guard and the local food disposal. We give him food and he gives us information. He looks the other way mostly and we keep him in chocolate," Kinch explained with an amused look on his face.

"He sounds like a character," she laughed. "Does London send you enough chocolate to keep him satisfied."

"They try to, but we have to ration his chocolate. He is truly unique," LeBeau answered coming back down with her dinner plate. She took it and sat down on Kinch's cot to eat.

"LeBeau this is wonderful, I'm amazed at your cooking skills. Want to come back to London with me and cook there?" Angel asked half teasing.

"I would love to go to London with you. Kinch tell that transport plane that two will be coming aboard," LeBeau replied. Kinch gave him a dirty look and Angel laughed.

Just then Carter yelled roll call down the hole and the two men climbed up leaving her alone. After finishing her dinner, she continued to walk around until she found Carter's lab. She went through his chemicals and mixed something up finishing about the time Carter came into his lab. "I hope you don't mind, I know my way around a lab."

"No, I don't mind at all, sometimes after one of Louis rich dinners, Peter asks me to make him the same thing. I came down to make some dynamite because we're on the low side. You're welcomed to stay and watch."

"How about if I help instead," Angel offered.

"You know how to make dynamite?" He was shocked.

"Yes, I make my own too. Do you use nitroglycerin or ammonium nitrate in yours?"

"You do know what you're doing! That is really neat! Well, I use both it depends on the job I'm making it for. The ammonia is a little easier for us to get, because the Krauts bring it in for cleaning the kitchen. London will send me anything else I need to make it, but sometimes we need it faster than they can get me the materials. On the plane tomorrow night, they're sending me a bunch of stuff. We have a railroad tunnel to blow up in a few days, and for those I like using the nitro. It makes for a better explosion…" Carter continued to rattle on about his processes as Angel helped him mix the chemicals. When they were filling the sticks he changed the subject. "The Colonel told us about you and Major Hochstetter, I'm sorry you have to leave Germany."

"I think it's for the best, besides I can't go against orders." Her eyes had a deep sadness about them.

"It's hard when you find someone and they're not on the same side."

"Yes, it is, but that is war. Perhaps had we met in another time or under different circumstances it would have been possible. How do the other men feel about it?" She'd picked up on the tension from LeBeau and Kinch earlier.

"Some of them can't get past the fact that he's Gestapo, but the way I see it, he's a man like the rest of us." His simple honesty touched her.

"You're right he is, and I'm a woman. I never intended to fall for him, but he has a charm," she started but didn't finish that thought out loud. She thought of his gentleness when they were alone, his passion for life, and love for her. Even in her own heart, she had trouble reconciling his zest for the Fuehrer, with the private man she knew. If only she could have gotten him to see through the madness, and fight with her they could have been together. If only…

"You know I'm a pretty good listener if you ever want to talk about anything," he pulled her out of her thoughts of Wolfgang.

"Thank you Andrew you're sweet," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll keep that in mind."

Hogan had been observing for a few moments from the tunnel entrance. Carter's heart was always big and never failed to amaze the Colonel. He decided to let his presence be known. "Carter how's the dynamite coming along?"

"We're finishing up, Angel helped me and we have more than enough for the tunnel now." Carter was enthusiastic about the help.

"That's good, glad to hear it. Carter if you can spare Angel, I'd like to talk with her," Hogan didn't really ask it was more of an order.

"Oh yes, sir, I can finish from here. Thanks for your help again ma'am," Carter was all grins.

"You're welcome Sergeant anytime," Angel answered and left the lab with Hogan. They walked back to her room. "So what did you want to talk about Colonel?"

"I wanted to finish our conversation from this morning. I need to know what your mission was here." Hogan sat on a stool while Angel sat on the cot. "Do you know how this is going to affect us with Hochstetter? He's going to be harder to deal with from here on out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"Colonel, I assure you, I didn't intend on falling in love with him. As far as my mission goes, that's on a need to know basis," Angel was all business tonight.

"I have a need to know. I have to protect my men and this will endanger them," he was adamant about getting the information.

Angel laughed lightly shaking her head at the irony, "Colonel, my job was to protect a highly valued asset of the Allied High Command."

"What asset do you mean?" Hogan thought he knew who she was going to say, Nimrod.

She looked at him for a moment deciding how much to tell him, and concluded he'd only accept _almost_ all of it, "You and your men, Colonel. My mission was to find a way into Gestapo headquarters to retrieve and destroy all information related to your unit, also to dissuade or handle any persons with intimate knowledge of your activities. Hochstetter was my way in, whom better to allow me access?"

Hogan wasn't sure he wanted to believe her; she was an agent and an assassin. He'd never met a female in that line of work. It took him a moment to respond, but it still didn't match up with what the General had told him. "Why didn't London inform me you were here?"

"They didn't want you to know in case either of us was captured," Angel tried to keep her explanation as simple as possible.

"London gave me a different version; said that Nimrod asked for you to be dropped in," he was determined to get to the truth.

Angel nodded her head, "Yes, he did. Do you remember when he brought you the plans for the new Messerschmitt plane? After his visit here, he convinced the High Command that I would make an excellent guardian angel for you. I have been that person for months now. Don't be angry with them, they were only trying to protect you and your organization. And before you ask, I won't tell you who he is. That's for his protection as well as yours."

"I don't like it, but I understand the reasoning. I'll curb my curiosity for now," he gave her one of his lopsided grins. "The paintings you gave us to take out of the hotel room, you said they contained plans and maps. I couldn't find any in them, care to explain?"

"The information is painted on the canvas, and the top paint has to be removed using a delicate chemical process. I used the rouse of being an artist sketching to be able to move into places that wouldn't normally be allowed to civilians. It also allowed me to be out in public observing movements without fear of harassment from the Gestapo."

"What about the ones you have in your bag? Why didn't you want me to see them?" Hogan cocked his head sideways, indicating the backpack she had brought with her.

Angel picked it up and pulled out three paintings; two were of Wolfgang and one of them together. "These have no military information and would have tipped you off. I'd hoped to keep the truth from you."

"And when Hochstetter found out about the bombings while he was here that blew your plans. I knew something was up and I was damn suspicious. In Düsseldorf, you said you had things to do, but never left your hotel room. What changed your plans?"

"I did run my errands. I found a place where I could observe and sketch. I was counting the number of Gestapo Generals in town to see who we had a chance to destroy."

"Newkirk and Carter said you never left your hotel room." Hogan had gut feeling she had left, his men were good but she was better.

"They did they're best, but I managed to get by them. It wasn't easy, but I couldn't have them following me for their own protection. I didn't want my Gestapo detail to think they were underground or detain them."

"So the reason that the underground had to appear not to be involved in your death, was so Hochstetter wouldn't take it out on any members he captured?" Everything was beginning to make sense to Hogan now.

"Yes it was. I wanted to minimize the danger my death would put on the underground and you. So now you know my secrets Colonel."

"Thank you for explaining, I need to get back upstairs now. Is there anything you need?" Hogan felt better with some the pieces filled in, but wasn't naïve enough to believe he knew all her secrets.

"No, I have everything I need. I hope you sleep well Colonel." Angel said goodnight as Hogan left. She thought after he left, _Colonel, please don't give your new guardian angel the trouble we've had. She's a good agent and will protect you well. I've given her all my information and contacts, but you never make it easy on any of us. You wore my predecessor out in less than six months. How many more angels will you have before this forsaken war is over? Hopefully, it will be over before MI5 runs out of agents to send over here to protect you and your men._

Hogan went back upstairs and said goodnight to his men, trying not to show his concern. They were still playing cards when he closed his door. He paced around his room. Hochstetter was definitely going to be more troublesome after losing Lisal. They'd have to tread lightly for a while, and he wondered how long before Hochstetter was back to finish the conversation they were having earlier. The bombers had destroyed the Düsseldorf Gestapo headquarters, but it was late at night around nine pm. So how many people could have been at work that were killed? Could someone still be alive that might be able to tell Hochstetter that Hogan and his men were never there? Granted, with Himmler in the area, the top brass would be either at the hotel or in their offices. Himmler wasn't a man they'd want to upset by going home early, and that hotel did house most of the men who worked in Düsseldorf if any had gone to their rooms. He'd have to find out what he could on any survivors through the local underground. He stuck his head out the door, "Kinch, I need you to contact the Düsseldorf underground, and get the status on any Gestapo who weren't killed in the bombing raid. I need it as quickly as they can get it to us."

"Yes sir," Kinch responded and went down into the tunnel to make the call.

Hogan closed his door, and continuing to pace his office. He still didn't know how he felt about Angel and Hochstetter being a couple. Personally he thought it was repulsive, but Carter was right, she wasn't marrying the man. He never gave it a second thought about Frau Von Schneider's marriage to the General, although he suspected she had feelings for the man even if she denied them. Wasn't Angel going home more honorable? But Frau Von Schneider did what she had to do to keep sending intelligence to London, and there was nothing wrong with that. Was Angel running away and not helping her country? No, he didn't believe that for a moment. He saw how hard she worked to make sure the people in attendance in that meeting were destroyed, and his team was safe from the Düsseldorf Gestapo. Hochstetter couldn't verify or disprove where they'd been. She did get him to go on a wild goose chase out to that bridge which allowed him to get out camp. Hogan was sure there were other reasons for that action, but he'd never know them while he was in Germany. Angel was a good agent and person, who had been assigned as his team's guardian angel. Did that mean there were others before her, or another one in place? He knew he'd never know for sure, she wouldn't tell him and London didn't want him to know about her so they'd never confirm it. What he did know is that she put everything into protecting his team, and he'd never forget it. He and his men owed her a huge debt of gratitude.


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Name Angel**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

The next day things were pretty much back to normal around the barracks, with the men becoming a little more comfortable with their guest. Carter and Angel spent several hours in his lab, exchanging ideas and ways to make different types of explosives. LeBeau and Newkirk went shopping in the officer's mess for food, and he created a special farewell meal for Angel. Which she praised highly and once again asked him to come to London with her. Everyone laughed as Hogan said he had to stay in Germany.

When nightfall came, the courier plane arrived on time to pick Angel up. The five men were all down in the tunnel to say goodbye to her.

"Good luck luv, I'm glad to have had a chance to get to know you," Newkirk gave her a hug. "I hope your next job is a bit safer than this one was."

"It's been my honor to get to know everyone here. This job has been the most memorable, not sure anything will top it," she gave Hogan a wink; he hadn't shared with the men her true mission.

"Good luck Angie, you won't have any trouble getting back to London," Kinch assured her.

"Au revoir et voyage sur," LeBeau kissed her on both cheeks. _Goodbye and have a safe trip. _

"Thank you, all of you for helping me get out dead and alive," Angel replied.

"Newkirk and Carter will get you to the plane," Hogan informed her. "Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of that we can do?"

"There is one thing," Angel said. Newkirk put his hands in his pocket and shook his head. LeBeau rolled his eyes heavenward crossing his arms. Kinch smiled knowingly…the Colonel was going to be kissed by another pretty lady. All of them watched in shock, as Angel walked over to Carter and kissed him goodbye. Carter's eyes bugged out and he turned red. "You have been so sweet Andrew, thank you for everything. I hope we can stay in touch. Now I'm ready to go Colonel," Angel said.

The heroes were speechless until the Colonel told them to move out. Newkirk and Carter led her out to the plane making sure she safely made it aboard, and then brought their supplies home.

A few hours later Kinch was at the radio taking down an incoming mission. Hogan walked over watching him take it down waiting for it to be decoded.

"Colonel, London says that the transport plane with Angel aboard landed safely a few minutes ago. They send their congratulations on a job well done," Kinch informed him.

"That's great, thanks Kinch." Hogan replied taking the paper from him. Then the radio started beeping again.

"London has another job for us…details are coming in now," Kinch said as he took it down.

"Of course they do, we get no rest from them. Let me know when you have it all down," Hogan replied.

**

* * *

London - June 18, 1945**

"Carter, exactly who are we visiting here?" Hogan asked with deep concern. Carter had dragged him over to the base hospital saying that they needed to visit someone recently admitted, but wouldn't say whom.

"It won't be long now sir," the Sergeant was becoming more excited as they drew closer to their destination. That seemed strange to Hogan, why would anyone be excited about a hospital visit?

They stepped out of the elevator and into the maternity ward, instantly Hogan had a knot take over his stomach. "Carter, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sir, there's something I need to show you," he was bright eyed with excitement. Hogan was trying to put it all together. Was Carter in trouble and had a child? He didn't know how it would have happened; after all they'd only been in London a few weeks since leaving Germany. He was trying to think back to all the women who came through Stalag 13 in the last nine months. No one jumped out at him that Carter would have had a relationship with. Carter led him into a room. "Hi Angie, how are you feeling today?"

She was holding her newborn son. "It's good to see you Andrew, welcome Colonel Hogan. We're all doing great."

"Angie," Hogan greeted her a little confused. His head was spinning, it couldn't be? There was no way Carter was the father. Could he be?

Carter walked over to the other crib and picked up the baby girl, then took her over to where Hogan stood, "Isn't she beautiful? She looks exactly like her mother. Colonel, I'd like you to meet Lisal and that is her little brother Wolfgang. They're two days old."

Hogan's head was clearing a bit, "These aren't yours, but Major Hochstetter's kids."

Carter laughed, "Of course they're not mine, but I am one of their god-fathers."

"Congratulations Angie, I didn't know you were expecting when you were with us." Hogan was relieved he hadn't missed something with Carter. Some remaining pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

"That's why I had to come home so quickly. I won't apologize for my babies; they were born out of love." Angie had a familiar determination in her eyes.

"And you shouldn't have to explain anything to anyone." _Most of all to me_, he thought. "Just out of curiosity, what are you going to tell them about their father?"

"I will tell them that he died in the war fighting for his country. He was a good man, and we loved each other completely," Angie explained. "That he loved his country, and did what he thought was right to protect it. I just won't tell them what country he was fighting for."

"I think that's a wise decision. Wow twins, you're going to have your hands full. Will your family be helping?" Hogan asked genuinely concerned. An unwed mother wasn't exactly accepted in society. As far as Hochstetter being a good man, well he didn't think that was a conversation for right now.

"I asked Angie to come to the States with me and let my family help raise them, since her family was killed in the air raids on London." Carter was still grinning as he rocked the tiny baby girl. Hogan thought that sounded like him, his big heart would have the room to raise these infants. "But she's decided to stay in England."

"Well hello, hello, hello, everyone is here," Newkirk's voice was cheerful as he entered, "Gov'nor, I see you've met the wee ones. Aren't they adorable, sir?"

"How did you two know about this and I didn't?" Hogan was confused. "Someone explain what's going on to me."

"Angie and I have been writing to each other since she got back to London," Carter answered him. "In her second letter, she told me about the babies. We've become good friends, and after a while I told Newkirk."

"I didn't know that," Hogan was surprised. What else didn't he know? How did he not know that?

"We always wrote in code Colonel Hogan, or sent the letters by courier. So there would never be any danger to your organization," Angie replied. "Andrew is a very sweet man and has been so helpful."

"What exactly does by 'courier mean'?" Hogan wasn't sure he wanted to know, but knew he had to ask.

"In the boxes with the explosives that London sent us, sometimes there would be letters from Angie. I could only send her ones through the mail system," Carter answered. Hogan shook his head in amazement, when had Carter grown up and he didn't see it?

"Angie is going to stay with my sister, Mavis and me for a while. She's going to need help with the two of them." Newkirk was proud to announce. "Angie, you're going to love what Mavis has done with the nursery. As soon as the three of you are ready to be discharged, Mavis will come up and then we'll get you all settled in. And luv, I did speak with the General, and he wanted me to assure you that as soon as he hears anything on the Major's whereabouts, he'll contact you immediately."

"What do you mean Newkirk?" Hogan was lost by his last statement. He realized that even though he was their commanding officer in Stalag 13, he really didn't know everything that was going on there.

"Major Hochstetter's whereabouts, sir, if you remember we didn't hear anything about him after the news of old scramble brains off'd himself. It turns out nobody else has either, and he's listed as missing. If he shows up in one of the camps for processing, the General promised he'd let her know," Newkirk explained to him.

"And then what will happen?" Hogan asked wondering if anything might have changed. He half doubted that Hochstetter would ever see the inside of a prison. Although personally, Hogan would put him in one if he had half a chance.

"Then he will be tried for war crimes, and face whatever sentence they give him," Angel answered. "Thank you Peter, I know the Allies will find out what's happened to Wolfgang. Colonel Hogan, you have a truly remarkable team."

"Yes I do," Hogan agreed. He was proud of the way they'd rallied around the British agent, code name Angel, who had been their protector. Yes, he did have an amazing team.

Finish


End file.
